


The Daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle

by Partypandas00



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypandas00/pseuds/Partypandas00
Summary: Cass is the daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle, but in Storybrooke she is Hazel Mills - the daughter of Mayor Regina Mills and sister of Henry Mills
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle

_Fairytale land: Italics_

Storybook: Normal

_As the girl rode on along the road, her horse's hooves galloping on the cobbles, she looked around. The leaves were slowly falling from the trees, the air around her was chilly and the birds were flying in groups in the sky, winter was definitely on its way. She came to the edge of the forest and strolled on through the small village, noticing - as she always did, the way people kept their distance from her, she sighed as she kept moving. No one ever wanted to interact with her, they were all too afraid._

_She made it through the village and then trotted up the hill, towards the huge castle ahead. As she neared it, she noticed a black carriage sitting outside the front door, frowning the girl slid down from her horse, and walked the rest of the way, holding the reins of the horse so he clomped along behind her. She got to the side of the carriage and stopped. It was pretty big, at the front were two, big, black horse's, they stood poised and ready to be given orders. The footmen by the carriage were no different, they were both bulk-built and looked extremely strong, and they too stood poised, not moving a muscle, they didn't even blink._

_The girl frowned slightly, still holding onto the reins of her own little horse, who had now bent down to eat some grass. Just then the doors behind her opened and she turned around sharply, her father came strolling out of the house in his usual manner, followed by - the girl could not believe her eyes, the queen. The girl stood stock still as the two adults, who were deep in what the girl guessed was an argument, strolled on over, "I will say nothing more, now we're done!" her father said and then stopped dead when he saw the girl, "Cass?" he said, staring at her "You're early dearie, " Cass looked towards the queen and then at her father, "It's 7:30 Papa" she replied, Cass, looked from one to the other, unsure of what to say, "So, this is your daughter Rumple" the queen said, breaking the silence, "Lovely to meet you Cassie " she extended her hand, Cass hesitated for a moment then shook it, bowing her head slightly as she did, "Lovely to meet you too...Your Majesty" she replied "And it's just Cass, " the queen dropped her hand and smiled sweetly at the young girl, "Cass, why don't you go take Charlie to the stables" Rumple said briefly and Cass nodded, she bowed her head once more to the queen before walking off with her horse._

_Cass got to the stables and led Charlie back into his pen and unsaddled him, she then made sure he had food and water before heading back out of the stables and towards the front of the castle again. Cass ran on over to her father, who was still standing at the door, watching the carriage drive away, "What did she want Papa?" Cass asked curiously, as she watched the carriage and then looked up at Rumple, he continued to stare straight ahead, "Nothing of any interest dearie" he replied. After a moment he finally took his eyes off the road and looked down at his daughter, "I don't want you riding in the forest" he said simply, Cass frowned slightly, confused by this sudden request, "Why Papa?" she asked him, a look of puzzlement shown on her face, "Just promise me Cass" he replied, Cass nodded, though she was still very confused, "Yes Papa"_

"Hazel?!"

The girl woke with a start as she heard the cry, her head was laid upon the desk, when she sat up she found a piece of paper stuck to her cheek, with a frown she peeled it off and looked at herself in the computer screen. There was a black smudge, smeared on her cheek, sighing she rubbed frantically with her hand to get rid of it, "HAZEL?!" the voice came again, with a groan, Hazel got up off the seat and made her way to the door, as she opened the door she almost fell over in fright finding her mother standing right outside, "What?" she said once she'd restrained herself, "Have you seen Henry?" her mother asked firmly, which made it sound more of a demand than a question, "Not since he left for Archie's" Hazel replied simply, "He's probably still there" Hazel turned back and went to sit at her desk again, Regina followed her in, "I phoned Dr Hopper and he told me Henry never turned up for his session" she said, her voice becoming fiercer with every word she spoke, Hazel turned her head away and just shrugged, "well, how should I know" she said, Regina frowned but she turned and stomped her way back out of the room, Hazel peered round and bit her lip slightly.

Ten minutes later, Hazel found herself downstairs talking with Graham the Sheriff, "Did Henry say anything to you earlier?" he asked, Hazel just shook her head, she did this was most of the questions that were thrown at her until after a while she felt that Graham was repeating himself. Eventually, they were finished and Hazel got to leave the room, as she passed the front door, she thought she could hear voices on the other side, Hazel frowned and began to walk over, but Regina rushed passed Hazel and wrenched the door open, "Henry? Oh, Henry!" she cried, and Hazel saw her bend down in front of a small figure, Hazel then walked over to the door, Graham right behind her, she watched as Henry was hugged by Regina but then looked passed him at the women stand a little way behind. She was tall, with long blond hair, and she wore blue jeans, a black round-necked top and a red leather jacket. Hazel stared at the women for a moment and then looked back round as Regina spoke, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" she said worriedly, still holding her son, "I found my REAL mom" Henry retorted back.

There was an awkward silence, in which time Henry pulled from Regina's hold, running passed Hazel and Graham and into the house, Hazel watched him go and then looked back at her mother and the women, "You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked, surprised, "Hi," the women said awkwardly, "I'll go check on Henry," Hazel said, as she turned to go back into the house, glad yo get away from the awkwardness, she heard footsteps behind her and looking back to see Graham following.

Hazel hurried upstairs to Henry's room and lightly knocked on the door before going in, "Hey" she said seeing Henry sitting on his bed, she walked over and sat beside him putting her arm around her brother, "How are you doing?" Hazel asked but before Henry could answer there was a knock on the door and Graham came in, "Hey lad, how are you?" he said as he closed the door and walked over, Henry only nodded and said nothing, Hazel could tell that he wasn't in the mood for talking and looked up at Graham, "He's just tired" she explained, Graham nodded, "Right, I'll go tell your mother" he replied and then turned and went back out the room, Hazel turned back to Henry, "So...success then?" she said quietly.

_Cass sat at the dinner table, flicking her food over on her fork, pondering with her thoughts, she glanced towards her father at the head of the table and studied him for a moment, she then looked away again before speaking, "What did the queen want Papa?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm, she glanced over at Rumple again, he had stopped eating and was staring straight ahead, "As I said, nothing of any interest" he said casually, "Don't worry about it" Cass looked down, she frowned "But I am. Worried I mean" she replied, "Every time she's around bad things happen" Cass started running her folk over her plate so it made a scratching sound, "Nothing bad will happen, Cass," Rumple said, Cass scratched harder on the plate, "You'll see dearie, it will be fine" Cass continued to scratch hard on the plate, she knew it would drive his patience, "Cass, I won't let anything happen," he said, his voice becoming firmer, Cass scratched as hard as she could so that the plate was almost at breaking point, "C ass! Stop that !" Rumple yelled and the fork instantly flew out of Cass' hand and struck the wall on the opposite side of the room, Cass pushed her chair back and slammed her hands on the table, "How can you stop things" she cried "How can you not let things happen! You couldn't help mother" Cass felt her eyes fill with tears and her cheeks flushed, without another word she spun around and ran as fast as she could out of the room and towards the front door._

Hazel stayed with Henry until he had fallen asleep, she then kissed him on the cheek before heading slowly and quietly out of the room, she closed the door behind her and made her way to her own bedroom, "Hazel!" came Regina's voice from downstairs, sighing she turned around and walked halfway downstairs finding her mother in the hallway, "What?" she said tiredly as she leaned against the bannister, "What did he tell you?" Regina asked, folding her arms as she did, Hazel sighed "Nothing, he wouldn't tell me anything" she replied, Regina, frowned, "Don't lie to me, I know Henry tells you everything" she replied a little firmer, "Yeah...Well not about this" she retorted back, "Do not take that lip with me" Regina said, "Now tell me what he said" Hazel stared back, her eyes fixed on Regina's "Nothing" she said slowly and clearly, Regina still frowned, "Fine! Go to your room!" she ordered, Hazel rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs, she shut the door and leaned her back against it, then slid down to the ground sighing in relief.

Next morning, Hazel woke up at 7:00 am and made her way out of the room and towards the bathroom, just as she got to the door Henry rushed out. He was fully dressed in his uniform, Hazel frowned "Henry? It's 7oclock" she asked curiously, Henry put his finger to his lips, "Shh...You didn't see me alright" he said, confused Hazel nodded and Henry ran to his bedroom and she headed into the bathroom.

Once Hazel was washed, she came out of the bathroom and went back towards her own room, she peered into Henry's room on the way passed and saw he was gone, she frowned but walked on. As she was drying her hair in front of the mirror her mother came bursting in, "Where's Henry?" she asked firmly, though Hazel could hear nothing over the sound of the hair-dryer, Regina snatched it from her and switched it off, "Hey" Hazel cried, staring up at her mother, "Where's your brother?" Regina said again, "How should I know, probably in his room" Hazel answered, trying to reach for the hair-dryer, Regina frowned and threw the hair-dryer onto the bed and went back out of the room, Hazel rolled her eyes, picking up the dryer and she continued to dry her hair. When she was done, Hazel went downstairs to find Regina in the hallway searching for something in her bag, she withdrew her keys and looked around at Hazel, "I'm going to inform the Sheriff, stay here encase anybody calls" she said, Hazel nodded before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast

About twenty minutes later the front door opened and Regina came in, followed by Graham and the women from last night, Hazel frowned as she got up from the table and headed over to the hall, her mother spoke, "The computer's through there" she pointed to the sitting room and then turned to her daughter, "Has anyone phoned?" she asked, Hazel shook her head distractedly, watching Graham and the women go into the sitting room, Regina went into the room after them and Hazel slowly followed. She watched as the women sat down and powered up the computer, Regina then signed into the email account and they waited, "Smart kid" the women said "Cleared his in-box. I'm smart too, little hard disk recovery utility I like to use" she held up a small pen drive object, Hazel walked on over so she was standing behind the women, "I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavements, knocking on doors, that sort of thing" Graham told the women, "You're on salary: I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavements is not a luxury that I get" Emma explained as she searched through the computer, "Ah, there's a receipt for a website, whos-your-momma.org - it's expensive. He has a credit card?" the women said as she scrolled through one of the emails, out the corner of her eye Hazel saw Regina come over so she was standing on the other side of Graham, Hazel looked from the women to Regina, "He's ten" her mother replied "Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record" the women then clicked around for a moment and then a new page opened, Hazel's eyes went wide when she saw the name appear on the screen, "Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" the women said as she looked around at Regina, Hazel started to back away, shifting her eyes towards her mother as she frowned, "Henry's teacher" she said sternly, Hazel then turned fully and headed towards the door, "Where are you going young lady?" came Regina's firm voice, Hazel stopped and glanced around, trying to come up with a good excuse, "Just remembered, I gotta do something" she said and before anyone could speak Hazel dashed out of the house.

_Cass stood in Charlie's pen, brushing his smooth back, she sighed occasionally as she did so and eventually she felt herself drop down onto an upturned bucket, she put her head in her hands and began to sob quietly, "Cass?" said a voice and she looked up suddenly to find her father standing outside the pen, Cass glanced away again, "I'm sorry Papa... I didn't mean what I said" she said guiltily, there was the sound of the gate opening and she felt Rumple sit down beside her, he slowly and gently put his arm around her and Cass broke down, she buried her face into his cloak, "Hey, none of that" Rumple said softly and Cass looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears, Rumple gently wiped them away and put his hand on her chin, "Come on, where's that smile?" he said, and Cass curled her lips slightly giving him a small smile, "I'm sorry Papa," she said again, Rumple nodded "It's okay, now come and have dinner" he replied, Cass smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'm just going to finish brushing Charlie," she said, Rumple nodded "Don't be too long" he replied before standing up and walking back out of the p en, Cass took in a long, soft breath and then stood up and continued to brush her horse._

Hazel walked towards the playground, she stopped a few feet away from the castle and saw a small figure sitting alone, she smiled and walked over to climb up beside him and sat down on the edge with Henry, "Thought I'd find you here" she said, Henry said nothing and just stared straight ahead, "Your mum's still here" Hazel went on, "She's helping look for you" Henry gave a slow breath out and still said nothing, Hazel sighed slightly, "So...Why did you run off this morning?" she asked him curiously, "Just wanted to be alone" Henry finally spoke, Hazel smiled and put her arm around her little brother, hugging him gently. They both sat in silence for a while, Hazel then heard the sound of footsteps behind them, she turned her head to see Emma climbing up, she was carrying a book under her arm, Hazel's gaze followed Emma as she sat down on the other side of Henry, "You left this in my car" Emma said handing Henry the book, Hazel glanced at the cover noticing it was his 'Once Upon a Time' he always read, she then looked from Emma to Henry and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone" she said, "Henry, if you’ve got that credit card I'll go give back to Miss Blanchard" she added and Henry dug his hand into his pocket and took out Mary Margaret's card, Hazel took it "Don't worry I'll tell her I took it" she said and then turned and climbed back down off the castle and headed back towards town.

Once back on the main street Hazel made her way towards the school, all the kids were in the playground so she guessed it must be the interval, as she made her way up to the door a couple of girls came over to her, "Hey Hazel, where were you today?" one of them asked, Hazel, stopped and turned, "My little brother went missing, I was helping to find him" she replied, "I'll talk to you later, I've got to go do something" she added quickly and then headed on into the school. She headed to the staff room door, knocked and waited, a few minutes later it was answered by one of the teachers who taught the class above her, "Hi....Is...Miss Blanchard there?" she asked politely, the teacher nodded and went back into the room, after a few seconds Miss Blanchard appeared, "Hazel? Where have you been? I was told you missed all your classes" she said, Hazel glanced down slightly "yeah I...I was helping to find Henry" she said, "I just wanted to give you this back" she added and she withdrew the credit card from her pocket, "It wasn't Henry who took it, it was me," Hazel said still staring at the ground, "I took it for him" Miss Blanchard took the card, "Its okay Hazel, I understand" Hazel looked up at her and saw she was smiling and she gave a small smile back "I promise whatever he spent I'll try paying it back, Granny said she might have a job for me at the diner," Hazel said hurriedly, Miss Blanchard still smiled, "Hazel really, it's okay," she said, "You don't owe me anything" Hazel smiled gratefully "Thanks," she said, Miss Blanchard nodded "Run along then," she said and with one last smile Hazel turned and headed on back out.

Later on, once it was getting dark Hazel was making her way back home after spending most of the afternoon at Granny's. She walked with her head bowed, not paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into someone, "Oh sorry I..." she said as she looked up and found Emma standing in front of her, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Hazel said again, "It's okay" Emma replied, "I was just looking for somewhere I could get a room" she said, Hazel smiled, "Try Granny's" she said "It's just down the road, I'll take you there" and without waiting for an answer she turned and lead the way back the way she had come.

They got to 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast' and Hazel went in first, as she did she could hear shouting from above "You're out all night, and now you're going out again!" came Granny's voice from the stairs, "I should have moved to Boston!" Ruby's voice retorted back, "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!" Granny replied back, Hazel rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the stairs as the two figures came into view, "When you've both done arguing, you have a customer" Hazel said and both of them stopped, "She'd like a room" Hazel added indicating to Emma who was behind her, Granny rushed on over to the desk, "Really? Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it" she said as she opened up her book "Squares fine" Emma said, "Now. What's the name?" Granny asked, "Swan, Emma Swan" Emma replied, "Emma?" came a voice from behind them, they all turned to see Mr Gold standing slightly behind Hazel and Emma, "What a lovely name" he added, "Thanks" Emma replied, Hazel, moved to the side as Mr Gold came over to the desk, "Hazel? What a surprise to see you here" he said, Hazel kept her eyes down and just shrugged, Granny then broke the tension by holding out a bundle of rolled up notes, "It's all here" she said to Mr Gold and he took the notes from her, "Yes, yes, of course, it is dear. Thank you" he replied and he turned to Emma, "Enjoy your stay, Emma," he said and then he looked at Hazel, "Give my regards to your mother Hazel" he added before he turned and strolled out of the building, Emma turned to Granny, "Who's that?" she asked curiously, "Mr Gold. He owns this place" Ruby said from the door, "The inn?" Emma asked, "No" Hazel replied, "The town" Granny added.


End file.
